Airplane 2
Airplane 2 is the second game in the Airplane Series. It tells a story taking place after the events of the first game, where the players are invited to a celebratory flight with the President of the Robloxia States. Characters * The Players * President Ronald * The Agents * Pilot Keilly * The Monster Plot SPOILERS AHEAD! For a transcript, go here Day: Pilot Keilly will welcome the players onto the plane, informing them that they are on the 991 Presidential Aircraft for a personal celebration with the President of the Robloxia States, after the previous events. After the news, the players are instructed to find their seats in preparation for turbulence. The player are then allowed into the next room. They get a glimpse of 2 agents talking to each other suspiciously. The agents leave, and the door opens, and an agent welcome the players onto the plane, telling them to go further into the plane. He then gives them rules for meeting the president, then offers the players glasses of water. A player must click on a glass to continue the story, causing the water to spill, and initiating the Cleaning Challenge. The players will move into the dining room, where they will be greeted by the president with an shout of "BUILD THAT BRICKWALL!" He quickly apologizes and introduces himself as Ronald. He then invites the players to share a meal, only for the nearby agent to tell Ronald that the chef messed up and the meal is not ready. Ronald gets worked up and orders the agents to throw the chef off the plane. Afterward, Ronald will pick a random player to finish the soup, forcing them to participate in the Chef Challenge. Regardless of the outcome, the meal is served. Ronald has the players sit down and eat, and they enjoy the meal. Ronald ends up having to leave early to attend to business. An agent tells them to go to the Computer room. An agent there informs them that the room is used to protect their systems and the president. He then has them crack the code to open the door to the Presidential Suite to complete the Computer Challenge. After the code is cracked, the surprised agent thinks about changing the code and allows the players in. The players are then greeted by President Ronald again, who apologizes for having to leave early, and allows them to sleep in his bedroom. However, he misplaced the keys and asks the players to look for them. After the keys are found, he lets them into the bedroom to sleep. Night: Later, at night, the players, unable to sleep, have a small late-night talk, feeling something is off about the flight. Then, they see a curtain moving, which reveals the Monster in the hallway to the cockpit. He laughs about them forgetting him, and summons a wall of lava, starting the Fire Challenge. After the lava has forced the players into the storage room in the back of the plane and disappeared, the phone rings. On the other side is Pilot Keilly, telling them to come to the cockpit so she can give them information. The problem is that the door is locked. The players must then run out and participate in the Monster Chase Challenge until Keilly has unlocked the door. The players are then teleported into the head. Keilly reveals that she is also an agent and knows much about the Monster, and tells the players his backstory, how he was an unpopular human who liked plane crashes, and that he tried to make one crash himself, only to suffer a heart attack before he could, and that he hunts down people like the players, who he blames for his death. Keilly then says that he can morph into any person, anyone on board, and places a gun on the dashboard for one person to use to kill the Monster. The player who clicks the gun first will take the shot. The players then head back to the office and are confronted by the President and an Agent, who demand the gun to be put down. The player with the gun can choose to shoot either, or not shoot at all, their choice determining the outcome of the Endgame. Endings Main Article: Airplane 2 Endings Gamepasses Main Article: Gamepasses Notes Challenge Main Article: Notes Challenge Poll Do you like Airplane 2? Yes! No. Kind of I Don't Know How would you rate Airplane 2? Hard Medium Easy Category:Games